A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remote control systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for remotely controlling appliances via a network.
B. Description of Related Art
In the last several years, home networks have become increasingly common throughout the world. Home networks are often radio frequency-based so that computers and printers in different places in the home can easily communicate with one another regardless of their location and without installing wires.
The vision of the future home often includes home appliances, such as telephones and heating and cooling equipment, integrated into the home network. Such an integration would permit the addition of new appliances and allow these devices to easily communicate with each other. One day, all household appliances from refrigerators to televisions may be integrated into this home network.
The problem with such an integration is that it requires the appliance to be manufactured with the networking capability built into it. Because individuals typically keep the same appliances for decades or more, it may be a very long time before all of the appliances in a typical household include the networking capability.
Some conventional appliances, such as stereos and televisions, include a wireless control device in the form of a remote control. To control the operation of one of these devices, a user must physically push a button on a uniquely associated or universal remote control. The user normally gets audio or visual queues that the requested operation was received and performed by the appliance (e.g., the television changes the channel after the user presses a button on the remote control device). These appliances are not, however, easily integrated in a home network.
As a result, a need exists for a mechanism that facilitates the integration of conventional appliances in a home network.